Love Me Anyway
by Blissful Lyss Turner 72
Summary: SEASON 8 SPOILERS. Marriage , wow , it's a beautiful thing. Specially when it's between a Mortal and a Witch. Experience the Life and the Times of Phoebe and Dex Lawson.
1. Part 1

1

_**Love Me Anyway - **_

Disclaimers - Meager SPOILERS ! Season 8 episode "Kill Billie vol.1" If you haven't read the sides or script for that , you may not want to read this. If you don't want to know , do not attempt it.

Notes - Not quite a songfic. The title comes from a song I wrote last night called "Love Me Anyway." the song was used for inspirational purposes , but if you want to hear the lyrics , review this and let me know and in the next chapter , I will let you know.

This takes place during the 6th episode of the 8th season , Kill Billie vol.1. It appears in the scripts that Dex Lawson (Jason Lewis) and Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) are married already. Phoebe is seemingly happy , but she hadn't told Dex she was a witch , she tells him and he doesn't take it so wonderfully. He's not mad , just shocked. So there ya go , there's the 411. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

------------------------------------------------

"How are you ?" Phoebe quietly asked her husband , god , why did their secret have to be so lethal ? Why did it have to destroy everything ..and everyone.

Dex Lawson looked down at her. His blue eyes seemed terrified , yet his breathing was steady. Her , he was not scared of , what mingled in her heritage he was petrified of. "Alright , considering I just found out that my wife is a witch." He didn't yell at her , he was not angry. He understood that it was not her fault. He simply felt hurt , weary. How could she lie to him ?

"I know , your really upset with me. I get that , it's just ... I had to protect myself , you , I had to protect you." Phoebe looked into his eyes. He was a gorgeous man. Responsible , brave , caring , sweet , perfect. He was everything Phoebe had ever wanted. She really didn't want to lose him. She wasn't going to scare him away.

"Protect me from what ?" Dex hung a painting from his gallery onto a small wall space in the corner. Dex wasn't able to comprehend any of this. There was another world , another 'type' of human , another race of people. Too much for a simple painter with a limited salary and a nice sense of humor to know.

"Demons." Phoebe answered , following him as he seemed to pace back and fourth , hanging random paintings from one wall to another. Dex hid in his art , just like Phoebe had with her writing.

"Demons?" Dex practically laughed "Demons are for kids. Something you imagine when your five years old , not a grown adult Phoebe."

"Dex." Phoebe sighed , sounding irritated. "They're real. Okay. They hunt , they hurt and they kill. Okay ? They will kill you , Dex." She had to choke back a tear. Dex stopped nailing in a painting , he unsteadily sat the hammer down onto a table. His eyes didn't leave her face for one moment. She was being sincere. "They will kill you , if you are not careful."

Her pain was hot and showed upon her porcelain cheeks. She never wanted anything bad to happen to him. She didn't want him to end up like Cole , Miles , Drake or Tim. "Trust me." She begged him. All the answer she was getting from him was a stare , he looked close to tears too. "Please? Please ?" Phoebe clawed at his heart , her voice shaky and droplets of tears shown in her dark brown eyes.

Dex loved this women more than anything. No matter how bad it felt to believe in something so childish , something so phony. If it made her happy , he would just have to pull through. He would do anything for her. His sweet Phoebe , his new beautiful wife.

"Dex." Phoebe breathed , this was painful. "Please , believe in me. Believe in us."

Dex struggled. He was scared , scared of the life ahead of him. For the rest of his life he would be married to a witch. On the surface , he had every doubt , but deep inside he knew that this was real. That she was real. "I do believe in you , Phoebe. I believe in everything you are. Everything you will be. Everything we'll be." He quickly pulled her into his arms. She burst into tears. He kissed her cheeks and forehead. "It's just hard , you know. I'm worried I might wake up and.." he was crying too. Phoebe breathed softly , she was worried about how he would finish. She tensed.

" I was worried .." He had a hard time controlling his voice , more tears threatened with every word. "..Worried that I might wake up with worts or something. Or if you kiss me that I will turn into a frog or something to that effect." He laughed a bit. He knew it wasn't really that funny. He just had to try something. For both their sakes.

To his surprise Phoebe giggled anyway. "Do you still love me?" she asked , rubbing her palms against her blood red cheeks to wipe away her tears.

Dex pulled away from her , giving her that one in a million smile , " Of course." He leaned forward , then planted a tender kiss on her lips. "Why wouldn't I?" He whispered after their kiss ended. Stupid question , it was just he had to ask. He wanted her to always feel safe and know that he loved her.

Phoebe licked her lips unconsciously. She suddenly dropped her eyes to the floor. 'Should I , or Should I not ?' She debated this in her head. They had just gotten married , and their secret had just been revealed. Could she really drop this on him .. Now ?

"Baby , What's wrong ?" He asked wearily , had he upset her again ?

Phoebe slowly turned her chin up to him. So uncertain she was , she slowly said .. "I'm..Dex , I'm Pregnant." ...

Hehe. TBC...well , if you review.


	2. Part 2

1As promised , Part 2. I didn't get a lot of reviews and that's fine. I enjoyed writing it , that's all that matters. Sides , it's your fault that you didn't get a cookie , not mine.

Also , I know this story is very choppy , if anyone's ever read a shooting script you should know it's not very detailed , most of the time the conversation is cut in half or is not even included , so therefore , I am using my own imagination.

Part 2 - Later that day , Halloween.

She could feel tears about to come. She quietly fought through it. 'It was a simple mistake. We just got married , we'll have plenty of time to try later.' It was easy to think that , if only she could convince her heart.

----------------------------------------------

"_Honey , I'm so happy ! This is amazing !" Dex spun his wife around ecstatically. God was he happy. _ _He was shocked , but still happy. _

_Phoebe , was shocked too. Not about her news , but about his reaction. "So your not mad ?" He let her down , he studied her , a huge grin still on his face. _

"_No way , this is wonderful. It's soon , but awesome." He began kissing her enthusiastically. Wow , Dex Lawson , an artist , a painter , a husband and now a ... _

"_Are you sure .. Because we just got married , Dex. I didn't plan for this to happen so fast. Not that I am not happy too , it's just , I've already given you one big surprise today , I wasn't sure if you could handle this one." Phoebe spoke truthfully , she expected shouting and arguing. Not this. It amazed her. He truly wanted this. He was truly happy. _

_---------------------------------------------_

Phoebe sighed sadly , how could she break his heart now ? After he was so excited. He was in total bliss this morning. How could she tell him. Why did life always have to seem so terrible.

Phoebe slowly emerged from the kitchen , she knew she looked drained , she looked obviously upset. Although right this second she could care less.

As she was coming towards the foyer she saw a group of people ... Photographers ? Reporters ? Err. They had been on her and her sister's case for days now , they never seemed to leave. Just recently the Halliwell Sister's had come out of hiding. Everyone , and I mean , Everyone wanted to know their secrets. The sister's were on constant watch.

"Paige .. What're you doing?" Phoebe recognized only one face , the face of her baby sister .. Wait , was she hosting ? "Paige ?" Phoebe asked again , a little more upset than she was before.

Paige threw her arm over Phoebe. Phoebe was highly confused. She had a headache. "Ah..." Paige looked around the group of reporters , all having their notebooks out and their camera's ready. " ..Phoebe , wonderful girl , fascinating life. Although , Since she's already got a daily column in the paper , there's not much to write about now is there ?" Paige glared to them through her fake smile. "Smile for the camera's , Phoebe." Paige clenched her teeth , trying to outlast the reports she so desperately wanted to vanquish.

The clicking of flash camera's filled the room and Paige pulled a few different poses , Phoebe , stood there , not smiling. No emotion what so ever. Well , other than a deep sorrow that is. "Time Out!" Paige yelled , causing the reporters to jump and quickly shut their camera's off. Something was bothering Phoebe , she could see that ever so clearly now. She carefully pulled Phoebe to the side , far enough so that no one could disrupt. "Honey , what's wrong?"

Phoebe folded her arms. Everything always had to be so difficult. "I re-took the test." Phoebe stared at the floor. "Looks like the first one was wrong. I'm not pregnant."

Paige could see the hurt in Phoebe's eyes , in her motions , hear it even in the words that came from her mouth. "Not exactly reason to celebrate is it ?"

------------- hehe , Cliffhanger. I will be happy to update , when .. When everyone reviews. Lol. Thanks to everyone that did. I will be leaving you all special messages in the next chapter.


	3. Part 3

**Hello there ! I am updating , yay ! Here's part 3. Also , before I do the messages and stuff I wanted to test this idea on you all... I just read the scripts for episode 8x7 'The Lost Picture Show' and I found some more information about Phoebe's quest. I know I started this story all the way from episode 8x6 and it's a little late to go back and start all the way from the beginning so would anyone mind if I keep going with this and write Phoebe's whole season in my view , basing it totally off spoilers and scripts ? ... I mean , if you rather just watch the show then that's quite alright , just let me know , I don't want to write it for no reason. K ? **

**Oh Oh , and you Piper and Paige fans , don't worry , you all should know I would never fully exclude them , they will be apart of this somehow (Points to Part 2.) See. **

K , now , Messages ...

**PheobeColeLovers **- _Hey Girl ! Lol. I said the same things when Cole first died. But then I realized I just simply wanted her to be happy and peaceful , even if that meant she had to be married again. I am kind of glad it will be to Dex. He is a fine young man and he seems to be_ _good with Phoebe already (According to the script). So I am not worried at all , I am more excited than anything , I can't wait ! Also Rach , please don't start a riot! Lol. _

_**Future Consequences **- I have updated for lil ole you! Hehe. It's only two parts but that's okay right ? Thank you so much for the praise. I really do appreciate it. _

**Blue eyes6** - _You know I am a Hard core Phoebe fan ! So you know that these stories will have to feature him sometime ... Right ? snickers Cole and Piper ? Ick. Cole and Phoebe or Cole with nobody else. That's how I like it. Piper? Err. I feel sorry for Phoebe too. But don't worry I'll try my best to make everything better. Oh , And you better not scratch Phoebe's eyes out , she's never done anything to you and that is just god awful! I love Phoebe ! sniffles You have to admit she kicks butt. Lol. _

**Fanmania** - _Hey there! Long time no review. Thank you. I know rite , I couldn't believe it happened this fast and truthfully I was so upset that I wanted to stab Brad Kearn (kidding , kidding) but then I thought that I rather it happen like this then not happen at all. So I will not complain...right now anyway. Oh , and I will update , right now. _

**Charmed 1s Halliwells **- _I know I know , I wanted her to be pregnant too. But you all know how_ _I am with her and children. (I am not saying she will get pregnant , that's totally up to the scripts) I am just saying that if it does not appear in the scripts soon I will get angry and write it the way I want totally out of smite and love for Phoebe. But your right , she will have lots of time to share with Dex. It's not in the scripts but I will write it like that anyway , after all the point of this story was to show how a mortal and a witch handle things together , specially when they are still learning lots of things from each other. So, ya know. You will find tons of scenes (Well , if people review and I go on) that are not actually in the script but are here for my own twisted pleasure. Hehe. _

_sets cookies on a table and puts out a One review per cookie sign. You guys are the bomb! _

_K , Read now. _

Part 3 - That Night , Halloween

"Trick or Treat ?" A sheepish grin slowly crept upon her face. '_How hard is this going to be_?'. She felt as if the floor was coming out from under her. She felt guilt and sorrow all built up in one. This was going to be very difficult.

"Phoebe ?" Dex opened the door to his loft for her with a huge grin. A bouquet of lilacs and babies breath in his arms. He acted surprised to see her even though she had called before she came by. "Honey , I was just about to call you. You know how dirty this place has been since we moved out. I haven't been able to really come here to get the rest of my stuff. I wanted to surprise you at our house. ." He leaned forward and softly kissed her cheek. "Come in , baby. Come in." He moved aside. Phoebe slowly stepped into his art gallery where he had supposedly been 'working' all day. As Phoebe got a better look she saw that 'working' was quite the contrary , it seemed he had already mapped out the whole entire nursery , everything to the blond wood floors to the 'kisses and cream' color of the bassinet coverings. Excitement showed in the artist.

"What's wrong ?" He asked , seeing her sheepish grin turn slightly into a frown. She seemed so sad. This worried him. "Is it the baby ? Sweetie what's wrong ?" Putting down the bouquet the coffee table of his loft's sitting area he brought her over to the sofa , close by to where some of his most recent paintings were left to dry.

Phoebe swallowed. He'd already done so much. "Um , Dex." Another lump in her throat was easily forming. "We need to talk."

He took her hands in his. Tension surged through both their bodies for different reasons. "Honey , Go head."

'What was wrong with her ? Was she upset about having the baby this early in their marriage ? Did she doubt him as a father ? Was she scared about being a mother ?'All these thoughts ran through his head. 'Was their something wrong with the baby ? Was she ill ? Was the baby not his at all?'

"Dex." Phoebe sighed , looking deep into his eyes , searching for some kind of comfort. "You know how I told you I wasn't for sure about the baby , and that we'd have to wait til I took another test." She bit her bottom lip.

When he nodded , she went on. "Yeah , well , I took another test." The hopefulness in his face crushed her heart. "Dex , I'm not pregnant."

Dex's chin aligned with the floor. His smile gone and replaced with the same pained expression as Phoebe's. "I'm really sorry Dex." A single tear came rolling down from her dark brown eyes to her flushed cheeks.

Dex had been so happy. He had always wanted this. He was going to be a daddy. He had to admit now , that he was heartbroken. "It's not your fault." He mustered up , feeling Phoebe's finger tips go limp. He brought her fingers to his lips and kissed each one , still looking bewildered and destroyed.

"Yes it is Dex , getting you all excited like that and then having to tell you this. I'm sorry." Tardy droplets strolled. Her lips started to quiver and quickly , Dex brought her into his embrace.

'He loved her more than anything. I mean , he married her right ? They had just gotten married..maybe it was too soon for a baby anyway. They'd only been married for what now ? 1 , 2 ,3 weeks at the most. Way too early for a baby.' He rubbed his hand up and down her back as she cried into his chest. "Shh.. Bab.. - ...Honey. It will be alright. We can try again. I mean , it's not like we've been trying for years now. We haven't even been married that long. We still need some time to talk through everything and learn about each other. We can try again later." He trailed off , softly sobbing as well.

Phoebe leaned out of his embrace , still crying. "But you had everything all ready planned. The nursery , You bought me flowers , and you probably had started to think about baby names."

Dex tilted his head in that sweet way that little puppies or kittens did when they want to look cute or innocent. With a thought he answered , "How do you know that nursery layout was for us ? And I can buy flowers for my beautiful wife for no reason , right ? Maybe I wasn't thinking about a baby name , maybe I was thinkin' of something to name our first puppy or cat or some other kind of animal ? Fish , I don't know." He smiled lightly.

Reluctantly at first , the corners of her mouth turned up to the sky and there he found her loving , caring smile.

"Sweetie , don't be upset. When he.." He pointed to the ceiling above them. "..Is ready for us to have our baby he'll give her to us. But until then , we'll have plenty of time to plan. To talk about it. To enjoy being a 'normal' married couple." He kissed her cheek. "Whatever that means."

She giggled , still tears coming with a smile on her face. She knew he was right. That there was still so much time in the world. That maybe 'he' didn't think they were ready quite yet. It was all going too fast and maybe this , right now , would slow it down and give her some peace.

"..And you know what else we can do while we wait ?" Dex's feet came off the floor and he tucked them under his behind on the couch , raising his upper body to lean forward and carefully come closer to her so that he could kiss her neck. She fell back onto the sofa , and he pulled her curled up legs so that they were under him enough so he could lay on top of her.

"What's that ?" She asked , an already knowing look , but wanted to know what he would say anyway for her own pleasure.

"We could have practice , lots and lots of practice." As he said this he pulled away from her face , looking straight into the chocolate/blue iris eyes he loved so much. "God , I love you." He announced , suddenly ravishing her neck with tender kisses while she shrieked with surprise and happiness , her arms around his neck.

Then , a dawning reminder coming from the back of her mind she unwrapped her arms from his neck . "Dex." She lightly pushed on his shoulders and he came away from her neck but still only inches away from her body and face as he leaned up. She brought both hands to his cheek and gently rubbed them.

"What's wrong ?" He asked , confused. Did he do something wrong again?

"Uh .. Honey. Were you serious about that puppy ?" She cracked a smile after seeing the worry in his blue eyes. He gave her a playful glare. "Cause if you were we could always think about it. He could sleep in the laundry room. What names did you pick out cause..." he silenced her with a kiss , not caring anything about a dog right that second.

A few moments he moved back down to her neck. "Dex. How bout the name Spot , we could get a dalmatian. Those are very nice dogs." She laughed through all her words.

"Phoebe .. Are ... You ... Going .. To .. Talk .. About .. Dogs ... All ... Night ?" He inquired between kisses. "Cause .. If ... You .. Are .. You .. Can ... Practice .. By .. Yourself."

She heartily let out an squeal of delight as he nipped at her ear. It tickled. "Fine. I'll stop."

"Good .. Cause .. I .. Don't .. Want .. You to practice without me." He came to her eyes and cheeks , leaving hot kisses all over her face.

"Yea." She sighed contentedly. "But we could always get a lab. I hear their nice with kids and things. Of course their really big so we might want to get a small dog. We could get a small enough dog that could fit in my purse ..."

"Phoebe!"

"Right , Right. I know , sorry. But you're the one who said you wanted a puppy."

"Phoebe." He groaned.

"Fine , Gosh , I was just trying to help!"

**Everyone Please Review. I'll hand out lollipops next time. **


	4. Part 4

**Part 4** -

"Brush , Brush , Stroke." Phoebe made a swishing sound by pressing her lips together and letting whispers escape between them. "Lavender or Blue?" She quietly asked herself , glancing at the pallet with the seven spaces of color lying on the side table next to the easel she was painting on.

Phoebe had never been an astoundingly great artist , but while in college she had learned the basics.

"_I'm painting a picture for Dex , he'll hang it with the best , it won't mean anything less , Oh , yes ! It's all for my sweet Dex._" She sang , still very very softly. It was 6:00 AM and Dex Lawson was yet to have risen with the sun.

"Whoops." Phoebe turned over her sketching pen to erase a mistaken line. She giggled and tilted her head and showed her utmost adorable state. Her dark brown hair was up in pink tails , her brown eyes glimmered a light hazel and on her she wore nothing but a simple white silk bed sheet. Her arms and shoulders were exposed.

"Baby.." She mused out loud , sketching something in her painting then lovingly running her finger over what she just drawn. "Perfect.."

"What's perfect ?" A sleepy , but happy looking Dex came in from the loft's sleeping area. "Oooh..." he raised an aroused eyebrow seeing her wrapped in only the bed sheets. "..Your perfect." Phoebe laughed , throughly amused. She turned on her stool so that her back was to him.

Like a tiger he prowled behind her , finally closing in and slipping his arms around her waist. He leaned down to kiss the point where her neck and shoulder connected. He hadn't seen her drawing.

"Dex.." She whined. It wasn't at all that she minded him kissing her but right now she felt distracted. "I'm working here.."

Dex unhurriedly lifted his chin so that he could see. "Wow." he gasped. Dex didn't know she could draw. "Honey , that's really good." He nuzzled her cheek. "In fact , it's better than good , it's great."

Phoebe slyly gave him a look , still a warm smile on her face. "Okay , If it's that great , than what is it ?" The painting was traditional drawing. He knew that. There were people , and animals. It was an outdoor scene. A park or lake maybe.

"Well that's easy." Dex stood up tall , he needed to see the whole thing to be sure. "There's you and there's me."

Phoebe laughed , "No. That's Piper and Leo. There's me." She pointed to a character that did resemble herself. "That's Paige , Wyatt and Chris."

Dex nodded. He , himself saw three other characters. "What about those two little girls ? And is that a dog ? "

Phoebe once again ran her fingers lovingly over the painting. "Well that dalmatian is our dog. Spot. We will have had him for five years then."

"Uh huh. What about the little girls ?"

"They ... They're my babies. Melinda and Grace. My little lady bugs." Phoebe had that motherly gleam in her eyes.

"How old are they?" Dex rested a supporting hand on her shoulder.

"Well , Melinda's 3. And Grace , She's a year old."

"Their beautiful sweetie .. But where am I?"

"Gone." Phoebe tilted her head. Her smile turning into a frown. "Because with you , my little girls don't exist."

**TBC ..**

**Oooo... Creepy , huh ? lol. Review and you will get ICE CREAM ! yay !**


End file.
